<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moon Sickness Madness. by timelessplatinum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336040">Moon Sickness Madness.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessplatinum/pseuds/timelessplatinum'>timelessplatinum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hylics (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, M/M, Multiple Penises, Ovipostor, Praise, Rough Sex, Sexual Exhaustion, Size Difference, Teasing, Worship, handjob, kink play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessplatinum/pseuds/timelessplatinum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waynehouse seems empty for certain reasons unknown to Somsnosa. Should she really be there? </p><p>Bonus Chapter: Dedus/Pongorma</p><p>Written into fic format based on RPs with my husband!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dedusmuln/Pongorma, Somsnosa/Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy! I plan on posting more excerpts of the rps!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There had been rumors on the island that whenever a full moon occurred, Waynehouse would be completely empty. There was not a single Wayne to be found, only the king of the mountain, sitting under his beach umbrella throne. It was rare to even FIND a Wayne during these times, let alone days. It's like they all ceased to exist for a three day period. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But was it truly a rumor? Rumor or not, Somsnosa was lonely! Pongorma and Dedusmuln were off on their own on the airship so she had to make her way here alone.It was eerie..not even lights turned on in the Waynehouse?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did something happen...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wayne was missing and she had a bad feeling. "..Geez not even training..what the hell.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She made her way into the house… silence and a potent sweet smell in the air. She knew she couldn't call out Wayne's name in the house, Wayne warned her of what that brings but...no one was around. Did it even matter at this point?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-wa-.." She couldn’t even finish his name the ambiance in the normally full of chatter and tomfoolery was dead silent, with nothing but the hum of static from the television.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scent was sickeningly sweet. A rich honey-like smell permeated the entire house. There was some sound, the only thing in this dead house. It sounded like... panting? Heavy breathing. It was from one of the bedrooms the house had. Even that sounded odd. It was ragged and heavy. Almost animalistic in sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is fucking horrifying, it didn't sound like Wayne..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-...wayne?" She softly called out, being acutely aware that if it was a wild beast and she died there's only one of her. "Waaayne...? It's Som....Where is everyone...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was some movement when she said his name. From the room came a ragged Wayne (was it even hers? There seemed to be a little bit mark on one of his horns, signature of Somsnosa to tell them apart), who stared her down for a moment, before walking at her wordlessly. That was the moment she knew, she fucked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she saw this wayne literally charge her she screamed, said scream being cut off by a tongue invading her personal space while being slammed against the wall. A hand pressed against their chest, protesting to get back to get a good look at them,  if this Wasn’t her Wayne, said Wayne was gonna massacre the whole house! His possessiveness was a rather cute trait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the protests, his hands went to her hips, grinding a thigh in between her legs. He pulled back a little, finally breaking the kiss to pant close to her ear. "Hah... Revenge time." He licked his lips, looking down at her like she was prey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wayne?! What the fuck is going on-!!" Somsnosa knew what he had meant. She had definitely taken advantage of him previously, but she KNEW they both loved it! Can he not handle just a LITTLE pegging? The dread of this being some other Wayne vanished at least...thank goodness. Definitely either he beat everyone else to death and he’s the last survivor or he out hornied an army...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna fuck you til you can't walk." He was desperate, hands going right under the poncho to try to just pull it right off. No thoughts, only horny. He had to fucking give SOMEONE the eggs. He just fucking had to or he felt like he was going to die. She just stared at him wide-eyed, cheeks lit like a lightbulb, and blinking a couple of times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"P-please be gentle...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Routine be damned she had just underwear and her boots under her poncho once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wayne you're acting really...i- I mean I don't mind but you're acting off- oh..♡"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She'll lend a hand alright. Lifting her poncho enough to show up to her tummy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't paying attention to her words, just how her lips moved. That's all he could really focus on. At least she was being helpful. His cocks were out almost instantly and he pressed against her once more, tendrils slipping around and working their way on pushing her undies aside to get right to the goods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wayne towered over her, panting hard. Everything he was doing now was sloppy. He eventually just peeled her poncho off and threw it. His hands went to her breasts, squeezing and massaging, as his tentacle cocks worked their way between her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was surprised, pleasantly so. Wayne never really went for her tits and it was a nice change of pace..everything else was so odd..yet attractive, he was basically feral."W-wayn-" she wanted answers but he easily overpowering. Feeling those slick tendrils grind and push around made her sigh in delight, giving them a hand by spreading herself open with two fingers, ready to get dicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't going to get any answers out of him, he was just too busy trying to get in. With her help it took almost no effort for those impossibly slick cocks to wiggle their way inside her. He noticed he wasn't quite getting enough. Wayne took a moment to loop his arms between her thighs and hiked her up against the wall, giving his dicks optimal depth to just plunge right into her. Then he was off like some wild animal, pounding away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without previous warning or any stretching, he rammed both of his cocks inside her, leading to her clutching tightly on her and gasping for air..god it felt like they poked her lungs! She couldn't make sentences or words. She just gasped and shuddered away at suddenly being stuffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To make it worse he was just basically pushing her cervix in, which led to her crying out loudly, panting harder than he's heard her before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her pretty tight, using the wall as an aid to bounce her on his cocks. He was a heavy panting mess, heaving growling breaths as he leaned in to kiss her again with an overbearing dominance. Every part of this was so unlike him. It was rough, sloppy, and selfish. He moved his hips like he wanted to cum quickly, deep and fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling of being used was new...and very welcome, it felt way too good… he was hitting her very core with how deep he was going! The kiss was enough to make her legs go limp, her eyes roll up, and let out a long, choked moan of absolute delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The absolute submission seemed to hit something primal in him, causing him to pound her at a breakneck pace. Out of nowhere, he suddenly snarled against her lips, pumping her full of his thick viscous coital fluids. He was rutting slowly now, cocks pushing around inside her to make room for the sudden addition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sweating, the sweet smell and how hot it was were making her head spin, still speechless other than gasps, choked moans and cries of ecstasy. She could feel her insides being pumped full of cum and she loved it. She only got rest for a moment, as he held her close to his chest and wandered into the bedroom with her, cocks continuing to stir her insides up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her back off the wall and she snapped out of it, still breathing heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-where now-??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was stuffed and full of cum and him stirring her insides would end her…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahn-nngn...answer..mee.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicked open the door to the bedroom and walked in, tossing her down onto the bed. He was quick to follow, pinning her down. "I'm gonna fuck the shit outta you." He licked his lips while intertwining their fingers and going right back into it. With how big he was, he really seemed to curl over her. Situations like this really exaggerated how massive he was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Take my eggs." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was back at it again, slamming deep in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-you just d-!!!" Before she could reply she was once more getting fucked into next week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinning down was quite frankly amazing. Not to mention laying like this really accentuated the massive belly bulge his tendrils made.Then what he said had clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes shot open wide, eggs?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't know he LAID EGGS?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could protest he was ramming back inside her, making her cry out in delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Whgh...ayn..ee...!! If y-you push deeper you're ghh...going through m-me!!!!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried out, grabbing onto his back, digging her nails into his pleather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't done. There was A LOT of Wayne that needed to be taken care of. He was back to snarling and growling as he used her as nothing but a breeding beast. "Come on... take it...~" Hummed from his lips as he curled down on her to bite her shoulder. All that horny animalistic groans were huffing against her skin as seemingly dug deeper into her. He wasn't even holding back. It was pure aggression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was grasping so hard at his jacket that she could swear she managed to rip holes in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Som was moaning her loudest and panting the hardest he's ever made her. It was honestly a sight to see. She was slick with sweat from the workout she was getting from her dear Wayne here. And out of all places to bite you bite just where there's no carapace,  you jackass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It definitely broke the skin, a thin stream of thick, purplish-blue blood touched his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden addition of pain turned her world over. Her eyes rolled back as her tongue just hung out, a beautiful expression as he felt her insides spasm away as she came on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her pleasure only seemed to make his undying libido even stronger. In all of his time dealing with the moon sickness, he had never felt such a mind-numbing desire to fuck. The way she reacted made him want to keep going. He wanted her. All of her. Claim territory that no other Wayne could conquer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lapped at the wound he made, relishing her orgasm while slowing his assault for a moment. The way she throbbed milked his cock well, making more amber honey pump out. At least she knew where that disgustingly sweet smell had come from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Him slowing down was worse..she could REALLY feel him inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whgg..annyn...bigghhnn.." She made no sense as she babbled his name and how big he was..and how she'd burst...how cute. Her mind began to go blank out, thinking of nothing but how nice it smells and how amazingly good it felt to be fucked like this. She was taking it like a champ too! At this point, if he had gone through her insides she wouldn't be surprised...or mind it a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to go even farther. He wasn't satisfied yet. His mind raced for a thought and he went for it. He flipped his bugfriend over like a little pancake and yanked her hips up. A hand went to push her head down as he went for another round of mercilessly pounding her. By now the mix of their fluids made a rather pretty green, not to mention each time his hips met her ass there was a tidal wave of amber juice. "Hah... you made... a huge mistake.... Coming... here...~!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lost count of the times he came inside her, and her own orgasms too..did time even move? She hoped not..let he ruin her insides like this forever please~ This position drove her crazy, a small switch in her head flipped internally, now she wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Begging for more and for him to stuff her with eggs, fuck her till she couldn't move for a week and quite perverse things. Mixed with moans, occasional cries as she came repeatedly and his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wouldn't stop. His lust was insatiable and he ended up grabbing her arms and pulling her up, creating an impossibly sexy curve. The angle made the bulge of his tentacles inside her push out even more than before. The more she cried for his eggs, the rougher he was seeming to get. It showed with how his tentacles seemed to thrash in delight. He may be closing into a finish...?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's been fucking her for hours now..she couldn't feel her wrists or her legs, she couldn't feel anything but pleasure. Her head hung low, shuddering and letting out strangled moans as she begged that she couldn't cum more,  Wayne swiftly proving otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pl...eahnnn..please...Wayhnnn..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could hardly move by herself,  fully under his mercy now she could only wait till he was done and enjoy the ride as he successfully broke her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn't enough. He'd been tossing her around like a throw pillow and fucking her in all sorts of positions but none seemed to satisfy him. Suddenly, an idea came. He was rough in his handling of her. He picked her up so her back was against his chest. All his little arms held onto her as he made quick work of slipping his arms under her knees and locking his hands on the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was brutal. He practically dug into her like he was a jackhammer. With this position, there was NO resistance. He was free to stir up her insides all he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was one of the few moments she was snapped out of her daze, struggling weakly against him before he started moving. Immediately he managed to make her cum again, making her squeeze him up real good, and making her melt right against him. She was covered in bruises,  scratches, and bite marks from him and she couldn't be happier about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait-! WAIT WAYNE PLEASE!! WAHNNNGNN-!!!"  She cried out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way she seemed to fit him now was perfect. He shifted his stance as he closed his eyes and held her tight, working his hips as hard as he could. He wanted that sweet satisfaction. He wanted to get rid of them, he wanted to fill someone up with his eggs-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed it. After who knows how long, he finally locked up and started to stuff her full of thick soft eggs. One by one, pumping them deep in her insides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cried his name out loud, increasing in pitch and volume as he picked up speed, the slapping was so loud it resonated on the room's walls. She casually let out a low whine and twitched whenever she came, her insides squeezing him tightly, it happened good five more times before she could just move her feet while grunting as she was stuffed full of eggs. </span>
  <span>Each egg was just pushing itself to find a comfortable spot inside her, making her throw her head back one last time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yesh..ngh...fill..me up, fill..me up! Wayne....your eggssh...I’m so full.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sounded...drunk almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did just that. He kept pumping and pumping her fuller and fuller with his eggs, not even thinking about the consequences. His blind lust drove him to the edge and there he was, following those feral desires. He slowed his thrusts as he felt the space for him disappear. Eventually, he pulled out and was finally satisfied. It only took nearly a day.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Old Wayne sat with her in the aftermath with the cutest tiny blanket for her. He was eager for her to wake up. She basically collapsed from exhaustion on the spot, but the eggs were so tightly shoved in her they were secure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She woke up in a sweat, bruised and sore to death...she felt so heavy. Gasping loudly she tried to get up immediately,  seeing she was outside.It was really warm...big Wayne was curled down with her...what the ever-loving fuck?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah-! Wh- big Wayne?? What..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a little hum when she woke up and leaned down, giving what looked to be a happy face. Him no longer having lips made that hard to tell. "I tried to warn you, but you move too fast. Also, be careful. Have some juice." One of his smaller arms held out a juice box that looked comically small in his grasp.</span>
  <span>It was bizarre how deep his voice was...straight inside her head too. "Hey...you seem really happy. That's a good thing! Don't think I've ever seen you smile till today..and thanks!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled back, grabbing the juice box and taking a sip right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But where did Wayne go...?"Was he scared she'd be mad he bruised her a little? He probably left her with old Wayne so he could heal her scrapes up a little...how sweet of him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm beyond thrilled. Though, I hope you will share the same sentiment." He tilted his head to the side, all those eyes focused on her. "I was going to warn you not to go into Waynehouse, but I felt it was fated to happen. Every full moon, We all have an undeniable urge to continue our species. Due to the lack of compatibility, most Waynes will venture off to deal with their animalistic urges. Your Wayne, new Wayne, stayed behind." He used a tiny arm to point at her tummy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Haha, so a heat ri-...ight..."Out of instinct he pointed she stared where he did so she looked at her stomach..massive. it was huge. She started sweating, pupils small as needle heads. Staring back at older Wayne and her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did- he take off? He dropped me here and took off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The juice box she had on her hand was basically dust as she squeezed it so hard it was just flat. </span>
  <span>The sudden rush of emotions and exhaustion… He chose her and it filled her with joy! But...he left, she couldn't understand why and it pissed her the fuck off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think he was experiencing panic. He didn't say a word to me, tucked you in, and ran while trying to pull his pants up. Perhaps he also feels shame. It can be hard to tell when they leave." He watched the juice box detonate and let out another hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I offer you comfort in these times, Somsnosa?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yeeted the remains of the juice box with all her might. Her mandibles opened wide as if she'd scream with her very soul but...whatever. She closed her maw, very disgruntled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've never taken eggs! What do I even do? I don't know what to do with- ALL OF THIS!"</span>
  <span>The frustration mounted up to sadness. She let out a soft whimper before she broke down crying. Crawling back under the blanket her Wayne set for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched it go and watched her scream, not making a single sound. He listened to her words. With a heavy sigh. Old Wayne waved his appendages to cast the Illusion Form, to bring himself to an earlier form in his life cycle. Smaller, and similar to what he was before he grew, he delicately leaned down and hugged softly to the ball of emotional Somsnosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can assist you. How about I tell you a tale of Human Relics?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sobbed quietly. Sinking into his arms and wiping her face with her hands.</span>
  <span>"...I have so many questions..but..yeah..tell me a tale.." Slowly calming down and listening to him she felt much better, he was menacing but he was just as sweet as her Wayne. </span>
  <span>He was a Wayne. Some were sweeter than others, but he was the original. The one that knew her first. He just hugged her and laid his head on hers until she felt better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Questions first, if you'd like. I'd hate to bore you with human cult scriptures and leave you even more confused." He was a well-spoken Wayne, regal even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...How long am I going to be...massive?  Is it going to hurt when they come out?? Did Wayne leave me? Is he going to come back soon??-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was really full of questions huh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poor Elder Wayne had a way to go with this blue bug lady. </span>
  <span>He blinked at her, getting bombarded with her questions. "Not too long. Perhaps a moon cycle or two. They don't hurt at all. It's a bizarre sensation, but not painful. If by leave you mean broke up with, No. No Wayne in their right mind would do that- I also imagine he may. If I was that age again, I would panic and flee for my life from your wraith. You are a force to be feared." He nodded knowingly, while delicately patting her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got really emotional again and whined softly, big tears falling down her face as she latched on him. "I miss him...I’m...I’m beyond happy he chose me! I couldn't be happier...I’m really really happy.."She really was!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was carrying something so special… when he showed his face back she was going to kiss him flat, bite his horns off for leaving then kiss him again. As she started to cry once more, he held her softly once more,  rocking her gently. "I can see if your companions can find him. I'm sure he'll be easily found... I'm happy you chose one of us." He smiled brightly, humming to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"... Does this make me a grandfather?"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dedus Destroys Pongorma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dedusmuln is a devious monster and Pongorma is a puppet under his touch</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Its- it's okay! I’m okay, see you in the ship-!" Poor Dedusmuln was queasy with certain things and this was one of them. They hurried out and he just turned to see his poor prince with a rag on his hands between his legs. The guilty look was odd…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Is everything alright,  Pongorma?" He said, taking a step closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She was a temptress, and now I dare not move, lest every Decres will never let me live it down." He grumbled, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, but the thought and the vague scent in the room were driving his senses mad. It was difficult to stay collected, but it wasn't anything new for him. "Please give me your input and suggestions so I may pass without suspicion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohhh....ohoho~" Dedusmuln deviously chuckled as he crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you got an erection from...hah! Oh goodness, I'll take care of you later. You may try my armor on, I wear clothes underneath for comfort, I don't think anything other than relieving yourself could conceal such....appendage."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That laugh didn't help. All it did was make him throb. He gave him a rather sullen glare, contemplating how he was going to handle this. "... We both know your armor shant fit. You are smaller. I rather die than do such a thing here... I will have to face my shame." He took a moment to stand up. That cloth was hanging on for dear life. He was definitely 'excited'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I like the view...looks like you're doomed! All the inhabitants of the Waynehouse will see your shameful erection~" Dedusmuln was living. He loved teasing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Literally nothing you could do... a shame really! And the fact I witnessed it throb harder as I mocked you, my prince...? Humorous ~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is humiliating." He huffed, not taking the other's words well. The way he spoke to him did indeed make him throb. He was weak for certain things and his attraction to his lovers was his ultimate downfall. "Well, I suppose you'll find it humorous if one of the inhabitants pulls me aside for a taste then, correct?" If he was going to be teased, he would do the same. Pongorma was a stubborn stubborn old man. He stepped out of the room, ready for whatever hell was to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Funny you say that, do you think anyone would dare get anywhere near you given your partners are none other than Wayne, Somsnosa, and myself? None have such a death wish, my prince." He leaned in much closer...even closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Besides..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of his hands grabbed the cloth, yanking it off as his other hand grabbed his stiff cock, giving it a slow and painful stroke. "We know who this belongs to, am I right? Or should I teach my prince some manners..." He was outright terrifying sometimes like that. And to think this man collects paper cups...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was caught off guard by Dedusmuln's words, turning his head as he spoke. He thought about it... he saw the Decres try with Somsnosa constantly. There WAS the possibility of it... yet- His thoughts were lost the moment there was a touch. His fur rose slightly, him letting out a grumble. Stubbornness would be his downfall. "I belong to no one. I am an Eldritch Knight. I still have my..... pride." He let out a heavy breath through his nose, struggling with that touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved all three of them. He only bluffed to protect his ego.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...? Is that why you struggle so badly now my prince?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedusmuln was a deviously dangerous pervert. He picked a pace up giving him a few quick strokes, humming. "I should tend to my prince's needs, shouldn't I? Or shall I let you have a go with one of the lunarians..hm...you want that? You rather fuck one of these than get away with all three of us..~? Well....make haste to the airship.  And cover yourself up. Shouldn't be easy now that I got you this stiff and bothered..~ go on, walk before me. I wish to see you march.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truly evil. The pink-clad knight was an absolute monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You take advantage... of one's weakness. Truly diabolical." He tried not to make a sound, only gently hissing and taking ragged breaths. He needn't be caught in this situation. The way Dedusmuln spoke left him shivering. It was incredible. He had an eloquent way of words that could practically make you orgasm alone. With the command in place, he swallowed up and snatched the cloth back up, wrapping it around his waist begrudgingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pongorma dared not speak of word, lest end up far more aroused than he was already left. He did as was asked and angrily stormed his way back to the ship, refusing to acknowledge any looks he was given.With a pleased smile under his horns, Dedusmuln marched right behind,  absolutely enamored with his reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually making their way onto the airship. Somsnosa was still napping, clutching to Wayne.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wayne was chilling on the couch, cuddling his sleeping little bug bae. When they came back, he peeked up and smiled at them- until he saw how hard Pongorma was STILL holding up that boner. "Fuck man, what happened?" He was legitimately surprised... until he saw Dedusmuln. It all clicked. He looked away, smiling nervously. He didn't wanna get sucked into this. Pongorma could deal with his crazy kinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedusmuln felt Powerful. "Oh you know Wayne..he simply can't keep it in his fur. Kind of arousing isn't it? Or did YOU also get an erection as Somsnosa delivered,  huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Setting a route to the ranch since it's where they mostly spend time since Somsnosa's place was the biggest. Dedusmuln was ready to sink poor Wayne as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wayne shook his head hard, starting to turn amber. "Nah man, Nah! I’m the purest boy ever. I am wholesome and good!!" This was bad. He was going to take him down with him. Why did this have to happen to him!? "Hey man, I'm taking care of Somsnosa, so I can't be involved in your hardcore kink play, see? She's latched to me. No way can I participate. I'll take my 'L' later."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to do anything...I already know. Your pleather pants don't bulge like that....just as filthy as our Prince. Well...the ship is routed. Continue caring for our dear Somsnosa if you will...Pongorma on the other hand...up, </span>
  <b>now</b>
  <span>." He meant to take him on top of the airship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah... f-fuck, well uuh....-" He got even more orange. Wayne was super embarrassed that he got caught too. At least the pants sort of hid it well. Unless you really knew him you wouldn't notice... except for archaeologists who study shit way too close. A sigh of relief left him when Pongorma was the focus. At least his asshole was safe for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pongorma swallowed hard and went to the top as instructed. He was in it deep, unfortunately. With the fog of desire cast over it, how could he resist such a request? Dedusmuln took off his gauntlets with a nonvisible shit-eating grin. "I'd let you watch me jack him off but I don't want to disturb her very needed slumber.  Maybe next time!" He sounded way too happy,  making his way up as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wayne did his little finger guns at Dedusmuln, laughing nervously "Yeahhh... Maybe next time!" SUCCESS. He could eat chips safely. His little hands fed him as he rocked Som.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well...looks like it'll just us now, my prince...when are you going to drop that rag?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pongorma let out an annoyed sigh and untied the cloth, letting it drop. He leaned back against the railing, staring at the other with a furrowed brow. "You seem to be feeling ravenous. I'm not used to you having such fervor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well how am I to resist when you're all exposed at my feet? Simply cannot do so my prince...and teasing you to shreds is my favorite pastime.." He purred as his bare fingertips ghosted over his shaft. "And don't even try to act like you don't love it...oh! We're flying so low everyone on ground or towers could see your glory~ and me making you beg and moan for release.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that... so?" His tone was low, him glaring down at the other. Just the touch made him throb. The air didn't help, either. He could feel the breeze. The combination of so many things was making him begin to struggle more and more. "Ah? Isn't tha.... that, dangerous? Injuries could be sustained too many domiciles if tragedy strikes. Arousal is not worth... lives."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop making excuses, Pongorma. The ship is on autopilot to the ranch, we aren't on duty thus can't fly higher....now what do you want, or did the bugs eat your tongue?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He said while leaning onto him, rubbing his chest sensually while ghosting his fingertips over his cock. Drawing lines, circles, and shapes over the length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mnn. You say that as if it is even a question." He shifted slightly, hands going to clamp onto the other's hips. Each touch was just barely satisfying. He craved more, more than just this. "Hah, well, I want you. Need it be spoken, or shall my actions prove me true?" He leaned in slightly, nuzzling their faces together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should a handjob suffice or would the prince want something else...~?" He was going to make him say it. Dedusmuln closed his fist around him and very slowly... painfully slowly, stroked him from base to tip. "Or should I get something special...?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hah, that's hard... to say." He hissed in delicate, hips trying to move against the other's touch. He loved this, he truly did. "You always enjoy testing your machinery. I know I am more willing to humor your inventions. If you'd like to get something, I consent to it." He nodded to himself. He knew Wayne always got kind of weird about that stuff. Dedusmuln's tastes could become borderline cruel, but it was something he personally enjoyed. Challenge is good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're always so strong...it's special when I get to push you down like this..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about it...maybe~ </span>
</p><p>
  <span> "I see, I see...I'll give my prince the royal treatment if it's what he so desires~" Being impatient, the ordeal of leaving to grab a vibrator was boring, he rather touch him with his hands as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You seemed to be quite interested in egg play...given your honest reaction… I shall delve into technology for the development of a machine for such!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounding excited, Dedusmuln began a gentle pace of stroking him, now keeping a consistent steady rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's an act few shall ever enact. You are lucky." It felt nice though. The touch was incredible. With each movement of his hands, he let out heavy sighs. It felt heavenly, the way Dedusmuln pumped him. His cock was aching for action and receiving it was making him melt. "Mn... It was not the play, it was the way she said the name that aroused me... The look as well. Please do not misconstrue my body’s reactions." He brought a hand up to delicately stroke the other's eyes stalk as he huffed and puffed away in delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aah...audiophilia is quite interesting..Did she moan your name? Like this..~?'' Dedusmuln hummed, before purring his name and pressing himself against his furred lover. He leaned into his hand he moaned softly, delicate mocking moans that only turned him on seeing how he reacted. ''Maybe we should all take care of you..wouldn't you love that? All us three showering you in lusty and loving caresses...mn~?'' All whilst pumping his cock a little faster, trying to pace himself with Pongorma's breathing for stroking him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Him saying that had the same time of effect, as Pongorma fluffed up and shivered. It was incredible. Those moans made him throb hard against his touch, Pongorma shuddering, enjoying how he was speaking to him. "Hah... Perhaps that would be rather desirable. I love you three deeply..." The faster he went, the harder he growled. It was good, too good. "Dedusmuln... Hahh... At this rate, I will fall to nothing..." He tilted his head slightly, leaning down to nuzzle his face against those stalks once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on, prince...melt in my hands~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dedusmuln continued to match his speed to his panting while caressing his chest and stomach. </span>
  <span>"Cum for me...Pongorma~" The nuzzles were met with happy purrs and him returning the love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard NOT to after that. He grasped tightly to the armor-clad hip of the other, panting and snarling his name as he came. He pumped out thick strands of cum, sullying both his fur and the other's hand rather excessively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered and glanced to the side, pausing when he saw a little bastard's yellow horns poking out from the hatch. He gave him a look, as the cheese boy decided NOT to come up and check on them. Again, his focus was back to the other, him slowly letting his other hand go from the railing. He had left a bit of an indent in the metal from how hard he had been clenching it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a low chuckle, Dedusmuln licked his fingers clean with an unseen devious smirk… "Was that good..? Looks as if you really enjoyed it, made a mess on yourself, and my armor..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patting him on the shoulder, he looked up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Looks like this time you'll have to mop the deck! Your ejaculate is all over the floor as well. I'm going to wipe this off my armor and take it off, we should land soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It... was nice." Pongorma tilted his head down a little, as the other patted him on the shoulder. With a heavy sigh, he shifted and stretched. "Certainly. I shant leave any mess I've made uncleaned, even though you are the reason it occurred." Despite his gruffness, he leaned in, nuzzling the stalks again rather sweetly. "We are blessed to have you, Sir Dedusmuln. It has and will always be a pleasure to travel by your side."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" I love you too, Pongorma~"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>